Songs
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: This story is about Clary helping Jace find what type of music he likes. I might have been high when i wrote it but... There is a better-ish summery inside. Its short but cute. Please read and review. Oneshot.


**Okay, If you dont like random, funny, strange and weird stories turn back now. I might have been high when i wrote... Anyways, i was reading City Of Bones last night and i read something and it made me wonder about Jace and the fact he dont know alot of music. So yeah... All the bands in this FanFiction are actually on my Ipod :) Enjoy. **

I sat on the sofa in the library listening to music and reading, When i heard Jace walk in with ShadowHunter gear on. I looked up from the book and Jace bent down to give me a kiss. I took the earphones out of my ears- cutting off Slipknot in midsong- and gave Jace my entire attention.

"Why do you always listen to music? I bet half of your music is rubbish anyway." Said Jace. I glared at him. He grinned and sat down next to me. I turned away from him playfully.

"What?" He said. I just sat there ignoring him, And Jace wasnt the kind of person who liked to be ignored. "Come on Clary tell me!" Jace begged.

Jace grabbed my Ipod and started flicking through songs. Most of my songs were heavy metal and rock ... So i started to wonder what he might think...

He scrunched him nose in disapproval. "Dont like it?" I asked. "Who the hell are theses people?" He enquired. Evidently, he disliked my musical tastes. I opened my mouth to from a O shape.  
"These people have helped me through troubled times. When i was either happy or sad, they would be there to help."

I stated. He gave me a weird look and carried on looking through my Ipod. I snached it back and started to look through songs he might like. I played Tenasious D - Tribute thinking maybe he would like it as there was a mention of demon, but i was wrong. I played Whitechapel - Possession. you never know...he might like screamo music... And yet he still wasnt inpressed. I sighed and started to look again.

"What are you trying to prove?" Jace asked me. "I'm trying to prove that music it amazing and MINE isnt rubbish." I replied. I played a Paramore song... I think he actually sort of liked them. Hmm... If Jace liked alternative rock then he might like some other bands... I had introduced him to All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, Billy Talent, The Fray and You Me At Six.

I made him sit through all the songs i though he might like... Turns out he only likes about 40% of the songs on my Ipod. Including the Ninja Glare. **(For those's who dont know what that is... Its from a YouTube comedy channel thing. His channel is called NigaHiga, His shows are AMAZING! And yes i actually have that on my Ipod XD)** He wasn't so keen on Lily Allen and Miley Cyrus though.

I played a Justin Bieber song knowing he would hate it instantly, but he was ENJOYING it! I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Nobody like Jace should like Justin Bieber.**(He is amazing though... sorry for those who dont like him...)** I couldnt contain my laughter anymore, so i burst out laughing like a maniac.

I was starting to think i was having hysterics. Poor Jace though he had no idea why i was laughing. I tried to tell him but you couldn't make out my words over the laughter. Isabelle walked in wondering why there was alot of noise coming from the library.

"He-He-HE LIKES JUSTIN BIEBER!" I yelled, laughing even harder. My eyes were now starting to water. Isabelle started to laugh too. Jace just sat there, looking at us like we had gone mad. I got up from the sofa, grabbed Izzys hand and ran to the phone.

I called Simon and told him Jace liked Justin Bieber. I could hear him laughing over the phone too. After i calmed down, i walked back to Jace and told him why i was laughing so bad. "Basically, Guys like you aren't meant to like Justin Bieber. Guys your age are meant to think that he's gay or a girl. You are definitely NOT meant to think hes good!" I said, trying to hold the laughter again.

Jace blushed a little but he didnt seem to care to much. "Oh well" He said and grabbed my Ipod and Started listening to it and walked down the hallway towards his room. All i could hear was Justin Bieber blearing out of the earphones.

**What ya think? Good, Bad, Random, Funny, whatever? But is anyone confused about the whole Ninja Glare thing? If so just ask me and ill tell you. Yeah i hope you liked it :) Please review. **


End file.
